1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold for the production of molded concrete bricks, and to a molded concrete brick produced using it.
2. The Prior Art
A molded concrete brick is known under the designation HYDROVARIO, which can particularly be used as a paving brick for larger areas, and is particularly advantageous for allowing rainwater to seep through the paved surface. In the HYDROVARIO paving brick, which is essentially rectangular, two side surfaces set opposite one another are offset toward the center of the brick, in a center region between corner regions. In this way, narrow slits are present in the paved surface at these locations. These side surfaces have recesses spaced apart from the top of the brick, which are open toward the outside and toward the underside of the brick. Rainwater can quickly drain into the recesses through the narrow slits, and from there seep into the ground underneath by way of the lower openings of the recesses, which are larger than the slits on the top of the brick.
Molds for the production of such molded concrete bricks contain recess bodies to produce the recesses, which bodies can be pushed into the mold insert parallel to the base, and pulled out of it again. It has been shown that the mechanism for displacement of the recess bodies is susceptible to failure.